Actors List
The Actors List is a master guide to characters and their real-life counterparts for those that are interested. Casted Actors The ITEA * Josie Maran - Lucienne Christophe * Emily Deschanel - Cassandra Flick * Cecilia Cheung - Hui Lan * Charlize Theron - Marika Bran * Doukissa Nomikou - Tasia Spiro * Edward Norton - Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Timothy Olyphant - Ivan Popov * Til Schweiger - Dieter Bran * Reshma Shetty - Gitana Brook * Jeremy Piven - David Falk * Gemma Atkinson - Eva Bingham * Elizabeth Banks - Rachel Clarke * Eduardo Noriega - Gaspar Guevara * Kate Nauta - Rhonda Evens * Michelle Rodriguez - Carmen Pared * Sofia Milos - Sophie Katsopolis * Jennifer Lopez - Palmira Tiago * Maryse Ouellet - Ariel Landry * Faune Chambers - Makeda Getachew * Autumn Reeser - Katie Grant * Jordana Brewster - Mia Santos * Briana Evigan - Jelena Hendraille * Simon Pegg - William Volt * Johnathan Rhys-Meyers - Travis Paddington * Laura Vandervoort - Colette Landry * Olivier Martinez - Rafael Calado * Masi Oka - Juro Takashi * Billie Piper - Lori Jones * Eva La Rue - Suzanna Ortiz * Michelle Krusiec - Miranda Ohala * Jared Leto - Caesar Francisco * Takuya Kimura - Takahishi Nakamura * Alessio Sakara - Marcus Corrado * Pumwaree Yodkamol - Malai Kasem * Zoe Saldana - Kioni Abasi * Sasha Alexander - Anna Federov * Olivia Wilde - Nessa Kelly * Jina Song - Hyun Su * Michelle Ryan - Christina Merritt * Adrianne Palicki - Yelena Nikitin * Jason Statham - Matthew Strathairn * Summer Glau - Megan Gage * Sarah Shahi - Parisa Golzar * Minka Kelly - Camille Lambert * Leonardo Nam - Zachary Song * David Tennant - Jason Holland * Ryan Phillippe - Rurik Chekhol * Victor Webster - Victor Morozov * Milo Ventimiglia - Gregory Barnes * Yvonne Strahovski - Tatiana Lebedev * Allison Mack - Anna Sokolov * Catherine Zeta-Jones - Sonia Castillo * John Barrowman - Michael Bradford * Aldis Hodge - Erik Brink * Tina Casciani - Grazia Lombardi * Alex O'Laughlin - Ian Blake * Claire Van Der Boom - Alexandra Blake * Oded Fehr - Avrum Zurer * Kristin Kreuk - Nicole Kao * Lauren German - Yeardley Luxby * Emmanuelle Vaugier - Zelda Parker * Selena Gomez - Angelita Castillo * Alaina Huffman - Paige Saunders * Amy Acker - Nancy Colfax * Sean Lock - Rory Becker * Elisabeth Röhm - Lina Maier * Vincent Cassel - Noah Durand * Felicia Day - Coriander Blankfein * Alan Tudyk - Zenon Sokalski * Elizabeth Mitchell - Janelle Gallegos * Elsa Pataky - Esther Torres * Moon Bloodgood - Jin Pierce * Adam Baldwin - Franklin Adams * Karl Urban - Perry Pike * Jeremy Renner - Leonard Sharp * Molly Quinn - Evie Woods * Lauren Ambrose - Angela Schwarz * Christopher Irvine - Irvine McFarland * Liz Vassey - Zora Jugovic Interpol * Clive Owen - Raymond Bishop * Sophie Marceau - Julienne Bertrand * Grace Park - Janice Wang * Danielle Vasinova - Kathleen Rudd * Sophia Myles - Larissa Penbrook * Ryan Reynolds - Jake Driscoll * Jeremy Lindsey Taylor - Peter Colsen * Missy Peregrym - Grace Tremblay * Seamus Dever - Daniel O'Toole * Nathan Fillion - Ryan Tully * Hilarie Burton - Ava Price * Joshua Jackson - Nicolas Jasperson * Pascale Hutton - Kira Roman * Shane West - Ezekiel Brown * Marg Helgenberger - Emily Price Europol * Karolina Kurakova - Darina Zajic * Stana Katic - Mira Stolar * Malin Akerman - Tekla Malmer * Eddie Shin - Roland Chang * Conrad Coleby - Eckhart Lehmann Metropolitan Police Service * John Cleese - Nigel Flick * Ray Park - Conrad Kennedy * Janet Montgomery - Willow Crewe * Naoko Mori - Shiori Yoshida * Mark Sheppard - Rhys Adams * Jaime Murray - Delora Butler * Nicole Kidman - Emily Woods Other Law Enforcement * Chang Chen - Tommy Chen * Esther Canadas - Chloe Vega * Dani Martin - Dario Cortez * Javier Bardem - Vasco Arroyo * Hu Jun - Yan Yun * Diane Lane - Mallory Keaton * Chris Noth - Lennie Logan * Sachie Hara - Hikaru Nakamura * Michelle Yeoh - Xue Lan * Claire Coffee - Regina Brennan * Rob Riggle - Mitchell Butler * Michael Shanks - Daniel Hall * Jet Li - Fei Zhang * Hugh Jackman - Patrick Howlett * Anita Briem - Valdis Magnusson * Tia Texada - Chata De La Toro * Lucy Liu - Naomi Yen Spydoll Inc * Jang Nara - Chloe Noi * Kendra James - Jamie Mosley * Alexandra Dahlström - Kyla Abonde * Sung-Hi Lee - Trisha Tanaka * Aisha Tyler - Aisha Reynolds * Kendra James - Rebecca Mosley * Carole Flury - Irene McNeil * Kristen Miller - Vicky Sandrosi * Keira Knightley - Janna Brinwells * Nicki Minaj - Crystal Barnes * Becki Newton - Mina Janssen * Josie Lauren - Fiona Diaz * Leslie Mann - Mona St. Claire * Mizuo Peck - Jane Crazyeagle Paradise Foundation * Kiefer Sutherland - Scott Dawson * Donald Sutherland - Ronald Fisher * Joaquim De Almeida - Julio Sanchez * Constance Zimmer - Ashley Tisdale * Josie Bissett - Karen Draskal * Maggie Q - Ryoshi Tenzo * Naomi Watts - Alexis Sutherland * Katherine Heigl - Leslie Schulz * Paula Graces - Veronica Estes * Ksenia Sukhinova - Adrianna Dashkov * Isla Fisher - Jennifer Yates * Aishwarya Rai - Rajni Arora * Rick Hoffman - Seth Greenberg Ouroboros/Stilton Corporation/Gorgon Sisterhood * Malcolm McDowell - Richard Stilton * Nolan North - Drake Stilton * Chace Crawford - Xavier Alberic * Chuck Liddell - Derek Grisham * Jonah Hill - Barry Finnegan * Isha Koppikar - Chetana Shenkar * Mickie James - Tamaya Qillaq * Zhang Ziyi - Zhen Shan * Shawn Ashmore - Mike Bailey * Rena Mero - Patricia Mero * Tricia Helfer - Sarah Hardy * Gail Kim - Canella Kim * Stacy Keibler - Darcy Keibler * Scarlett Johansson - Selena Chandler * Vinnie Jones - Thomas Hood * Lena Headey - Marian Bell * Chanty Sok - Kai * Sarah Chalke - Elizabeth Baker * Padma Lakshmi - Shanta Rangan * Amy Jo Johnson - Sloane Taylor * Paris Hilton - Maris Stilton * Sela Ward - Lillian Carmichael * Dulce Maria - Amelia Paz * Maite Perroni - Graciela Morano * Sharon Stone - Rina Corde Fortune Finders * Stephanie Garcia - Roza Martinez * Brianna Garcia - Izzy Martinez * Trish Stratus - Val Straton * Phil Brooks - Giles Taureau * Stephen Farrelly - Frank Strum * Ted DiBiase Jr - Harold Winters * Michael Mizanin - James McWhirter * Cody Runnels - Milo McNeil Howe Street Boys * Noel Clarke - Neil Deacon * Gareth David-Lloyd - Dylan Kinnock * Freema Agyeman - Natalie Hudgens * Karen Gillan - Mildred Boothe * Arthur Darvill - Adam Chesterton * Anjli Mohindra - Vina Rai Utopia Holdings * Naomi Watts - Alexis Sutherland * Paula Graces - Veronica Estes * Park Ji Hoon - Naoko Kobayashi * Roselyn Sanchez - Izel Cortez * Alexz Johnson - Susan Richards * Elise Gatien - Jessica Drew * Kelly Rowland - Torre Myers * Molly Culver - Mary Beth Talbot * Shenae Grimes - Janet Van Dyne * Alycia Purrott - Heather Douglas * Jessica Lucas - Monica Rambeau * Melyssa Ford - Carol Danvers * Kea Wong - Natalia Romanova * Valerie Cruz - Sarita Delgado * Kate del Castillo - Teresita Zuniga * Eva Mendes - Rosalina Vasquez * Ksenia Sukhinova - Adrianna Dashkov * Kim TaeYeon - Joo-Hyun Seo * Jung SooYeon - Tae-Yeon Kim * Lee SoonKyu - Soo-Yeon Jung * Hwang MiYoung - Soon-Kyu Lee * Kim HyoYeon - Mi-Young Hwang * Kwon Yuri - Hyo-Yeon Kim * Choi SooYoung - Yuri Kwon * Im Yoona - Soo-Young Choi * Seo JooHyun - Yoona Im Sombra de la Mano * Morena Baccarin - Leocadia Braga * Eloy Azorin - Reinaldo Azorin * Mario Casas - Cirino Casas The Reapers * Christina Aguilera - Emma Vargas * Robyn Fenty - Rose Fame * Stefani Germanotta - Briar Haines * Jennifer Hudson - Callista Hart * Janelle Monae - Poodle McDaniels * Kat Deluna - Kara Sanchez * Mai Kuraki - Kami Mori * Melanie Fiona - Sasha McDaniels Stone Enterprises * Blake Lively - Erika Stone * Shiri Appleby - Monica Stein * Jewel Staite - Caitlin Trafford * Sarah Lancaster - Mary Hamilton * Kim Cattrall - Ingrid Stone * Melora Hardin - Dayna Richardson * Andrea Roth - Amelia Wallace * Morgan Fairchild - Vivian Skye * Kyle Maclochlan - Eric Stone * James Cromwell - Abraham Royce * Kerri Russell - Melissa Barton * Christina Hendricks - Saffron Westlake * Armie Hammer - John Kelly * Christine Taylor - Sheila McGowan Triangle Security Services * Josh Brolin - Gabriel Reinhart * Kym Jackson - Daphne Alden * Kelli Giddish - Myra Stites * Oscar Jaenada - Hector Nuiz * Sam Rockwell - Brent Harrison * Chris Evans - Joseph Wolfe Otaku LA * Drake Bell - Tucker Holmes * Brittney Irvin - Bianca Whitman * Tom Felton - Nathan Lancer * Thomas Dekker - James Hewitt * Maki Horikita - Umiko Pine * Gabrielle Christian - Krystal George Tucker Holmes's Collection * Milla Jovovich - Tatiana Zudovsky * Katherine Heigl - Leslie Schulz * Naturi Naughton - Candice Robins * Fukada Kyoko - Hitomi Maki * Isla Fisher - Jennifer Yates * Ellen Barkin - Zoe Hollander Lady Raptors * Katrina Bowden - Kat Vaughn * Lena Gercke - Mel Donavan * Ashley Tisdale - Britney Summers * America Ferrera - Diane Cruz * Lea Michele - Tess Vole * Karthika Nair - Sarala Rohit * Leah Pipes - Payson Quinn * Arielle Kebbel - Danica Riley * Jamie Lynn Spears - Justine Zimmerman * Aimee Teegarden - Sunny Dakota * Ayumi Hamasaki - Ayane Nakamura * Jenna Ushkowitz - Chrissy Pak * Jessica Lee Rose - Rae Sullivan * Amanda Westlake - Mandy Eastwood * Uma Thurman - Diane King * Leighton Meester - Veronica Parker * Julie Benz - Glenda Peyton * Yvette Nicole Brown - Gabrielle Ward Phi Sigma Delta * Brittany Snow - Amber Prescott * Hillary Duff - Kelsey Wick * Emma Stone - Jaki Newborn * Lindsay Lohan - Phoebe Monroe * Kim Hyuna - Susie Kim * Shay Mitchell - Leslie Chun * Kristen Stewart - Angel Mathews * Brenda Song - Hannah Kai * Doutzen Kroes - Kalania Scholvo * Francia Raisa - Roxana Ruiz * Jennifer Freeman - Vanessa Marx * Deanna Casaluce - Tami Tyler * Sasha Gray - Nina Nichols * Lucy Hale - Rose Mazza * Peta Wilson - Beatrice Weiner * Italia Ricci - Elise Alexander * Aly Michalka - Brandy Graves * Alexandra Dreyfus - Mercela Brennan * Eileen Boylan - Jasmine Alvarez * Maki Horikita - Umiko Pine Cheerleaders * Amber Heard - Rachel Xanders * Katrina Bowden - Julie Vaughn * Park Gyuri - Michelle Gim * Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood - Pamela Flipspatrick * Kellie Pickler - Kelli McAdams * Cassie Scerbo - Stephanie Kinloch * Miley Cyrus - Brianne Walsh * Shawn Johnson - Rita Hemp * Ayla Kell - Anne Noah * Samantha Munro - Missy Pine * Evan Rachel Wood - Carmen Inglewood * Taylor Swift - Zella Krueger Decker State College Students and Staff * Yin Chang - Maggie Yen * Ciara Harris - Kansas Wilkins * Jessica Simpson - Sandy Vanholt * Sarah Palin - Sandra Packlin * Amanda Seyfried - Friday * Zac Efron - Chet Powers * Marcia Cross - Samantha Ross * Sara Ramirez - Maribel Reyes * Aaron Johnson - Mark Bomer * Amerie Rogers - Celeste Green * Emma Roberts - Maxine Reed * Jaimie Alexander - Casey Jackson * Jessie Camacho - Nicole Mendez * Michelle Monaghan - Dana Callahan * Bianca Lawson - Jillian Perry * William Fichtner - Charles Gilbert * Rob Zombie - Justin Lang * Alan Cumming - Francis Morgan * Lauryn Hill - Vanda Smith * Chris Hemsworth - Andrew Patton * Chris Owen - Ronald Peck * Perrey Reeves - Kim Peters * Richard Jenkins - Oliver Jennings * Kim Johnston Ulrich - Pattie Daniels * Mark Ruffalo - Nicolas Reynolds * Rupert Wyatt - Cliff Rhodes * Megan Mullally - Piper Cross * Sofia Vergara - Nadine Vargas * Torrie Wilson - Tori Finlay * Lynda Carter - Sharon Flanagan * Jenny McCarthy - Peggy Sharp * Carey Mulligan - Brie Lawson Malibu State College Students and Staff * Christine O'Donnell - Christine Packlin * Jonathan Frakes - Derik Cooper * Nan Zhang - Mei Lueng * Jessalyn Gilsig - Denise Cameron * Jennifer Tisdale - Tracy Summers * Q'orianka Kilcher - Malie Kealoha * Kaitlin Doubleday - Deidre Howard * April Pearson - Olivia Daniels * Erin Heatherton - Harper Whyte * Yuriko Yoshitaka - Yumi Motochika * Shanica Knowles - Brea Montgomery * Amy Gumenick - Tea Jacobsen * Mekenna Melvin - Dina Leone * Lyndsy Fonseca - Lina Leone * Brie Larson - Angie Shanowski Other College Students and Teachers * Kelly Vitz - Iris Schindler * Elyse Levesque - Tyra Jones * David Blue - Robin Bilson * Matthais Schweighofer - Felix Heinz * Mila Kunis - Ivana Kerensky * Tia Carrere - Hillary Fox * Brandon Fraser - Kenneth Pike * Susan Lucci - Melina Christophe * Hunter Parrish - Filipe Nilsen * Hallee Hirsh - Carrie Miles * Sora Aoi - Rei Tami * Jessica Lowndes - Kristie Jo * Raven-Symoné - Tina Johnson Models Inc * Ellen Barkin - Zoe Hollander * Jennifer Morrison - Kathryn Summers * Abigail Spencer - Tanya Frost * Elena Satine - Diane West * Kaley Cuoco - Haley Leone * Amanda Bynes - Amanda Burns * Adriana Lima - Lola Mateo * Emily Blunt - Amy Spring * Freida Pinto - Vera Graham * Yaya DaCosta - Diedra Sawyer * Kate Ryan - Chene Francois * Lynhthy Nguyen - Chi Ross * Aarti Mann - Sashi Rao Persephone's Books * Ming-Na Wen - Gloria Wong * Brooklyn Decker - Calista Suvari * Melissa Rauch - Joy Kent * Simon Helberg - John Kellan * Lindsey Shaw - Faith Drummond * Gloria Garayua - Carla Soto * Justina Machado - Rita Ortega * Carlos Mencia - Jose Castillo Fetishist Wax Museum * Julianne Moore - Merilyn Kent * Katee Sackhoff - Mallory Blancard * Judy Reyes - Carla Perez * Matt Barr - Chris Picket * Chi McBride - Morris Winslow * Kane Kosugi - Sasuke Deguchi * Lori Heuring - Clarissa Orsini * Tanya Allen - Felicity Stewart * Gabrielle Union - Teresa Chambers * Kelly Overton - Libby Prophet * Don Cheadle - Tyler Reese Eighth Wonder * Kim Loan - Tina Ly * Nicole Oring - June Wing * Jamie Szantyr - Angelina Snowe * Alexa Vega - Denise Ortega * Natalie Neidhart - Maci Kerns * Milena Roucka - Nisha Mendez * Sarona Reiher - Shawna Raye * April Mendez - Keleena Ortiz * Zivile Raudoniene - Isobel Kozlov * Victoria Crawford - Heidi Jenkins * Celeste Bonin - Jalisa Ambrose * Layla El - Layla Ziane VIP Promotions * Jean Smart - Chelsea Jameson * Connie Britton - Marcie Huxley * Nadine Velazquez - Luna Gonzalez * Marlee Matlin - May Troughton * Tamala Jones - Tamara Philips * Jennifer Esposito - Jacklyn Moreno * Erica Durance - Penny Gingrich * Carla Gugino - Adele Oriolo * Pippa Middleton - Martha Cassidy * Linda Park - Stacy Lee * Casey Wilson - Krista Todd * Amanda Crew - Debbie McNeal * Lauren Conrad - Darcy Mason People of Stillsville * Minnie Driver - Myra Cooke * Hayley Atwell - Debra Sanderson * Liev Schreiber - Lance Raymer * Jake Gyllenhaal - Isaac Carter * Maggie Gyllenhaal - Annabelle Carter * Stanley Tucci - George McVickers * Daveigh Chase - Jodi Ruger * Marielle Jaffe - Petunia Greer * Janina Gavankar - Cleo Singh * Henry Winkler - Timothy Walton * Natalie Dormer - Doreen Jensen * Patrick Renna - Shane Billick * Kel Mitchell - Ray Chambers * Gina Torres - Rene McManus * Nikki Blonsky - Caroline McVickers * Kyle Sullivan - Corwin Picket * John Waters - Joseph Leland * Cynthia Watros - Barbie Westwood * Alexis Bledel - Nicolette Barbeau * Chen Hao - Wendy Wu * Parker Posey - Angie Sweet * Rachel Carpani - Dena Rutledge * Rose McGowan - Kay Schultz * R Lee Ermey - Edgar Fuller * Jason Wiles - Jake Hampton * Margaret Colin - Harley Fuller * Garret Dillahunt - Frank Hammond * Marley Shelton - Judy Conley * Chris Pine - Hank Mueller Other Business Owners, Socialites and Staff * Melinda Clarke - Carol Wilford * Kristen Bell - Arlette Bouchard * Larry Miller - Pierre Gaudet * Jason Reso - Henry Dawkins * Rich Franklin - Quinn Salinger * Nora Greenwald - Ellen Morrison * Mary Steenburgen - Vervana Spiro * Ken Watanabe - Shingen Imagawa * Kōji Seto - Yosuke Imagawa * Mao Inoue - Kaoru Yoshimoto * Elisabeth Harnois - Morgan Russell * Lauren Cohan - Isabella Winthrop * Rachel Nichols - Ruby Edison * Sienna Miller - Lily Gardner * Chow Yun Fat - Duke Noi * Dianna Agron - Tabitha St. Claire * Kirsten Dunst - Meredith St. Claire * Wayne Knight - Ned Williams * Ellen DeGeneres - Mimi Williams * Christopher Meloni - Mario Leone * Marisa Tomei - Stacey Leone * Lori Loughlin - Shelly Prescott * Lana Parrilla - Carla De Anna Models and Fashion Photographers * Natalia Anderle - Calixta Teodoro * Na Ri - Yoon Suk * Rachel Bilson - Anastasia Stephanos * Kate Mara - Eva Hallowell * Geri Halliwell - Amelia DuGalle * Bar Refaeli - Tal Reubenstein * Holly Valance - Michelle Foster * Hilary Rhoda - Kitty Drake * Liliana Queiroz - Adina Kapel * Charlize Theron - Devon Von Krieger * Olivia Wilde - Lacey Finnegan * Barbara Blank - Evelyn Mero * Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Meaghan Mason * Nicky Whelan - Audrey Burke * Nicholas Campbell - Marc Landry * Valeria Mazza - Annika Ostergard * Jenny Chu - Cindy Vu * Christine Honey Cruz - Anastasia Ramos * Riley Keough - Michelle Boback * Melissa Reign - Victoria Mercado * Marion Cotillard - Charlene Masters * Darren Criss - Steve Furlong * Heidi Klum - Hilda Krum Media Production * Emanuelle Chriqui - Irina Popov * Michelle Pfeiffer - Annette Landry * Kaylee DeFer - Kayla LeFer * Julia Roberts - Judy Robertson * Cameron Diaz - Cammie Domingo * Tyra Banks - Tonya Cash * Megan Fox - Megan Wolff * Kelly Hu - Kayley Wu * Jessica Alba - Jessica Alfa * Angelina Jolie - Angel Jenly * Kate Beckinsale - Kathy Beckinstaff * Jamie Pressley - Jordan Tressly * Carmen Electra - Carla Sparks * Kristen Stewart - Christine Huart * Michael Bay - Nigel May * Patrick Stewart - Peter Stuart * Olivia Munn - Lindsay Yari * Ali Landry - Ally Landers * Hayden Panittiere - Hayden Carriere * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Jennifer Lone Fluit * Terri Hatcher - Mary Thatcher * Selma Hayek - Thelma Hait * Katherine Jenkins - Karen Wilkins * Reece Witherspoon - Maryse Brigadoon * Adrian Grenier - Marco Cidela * Ellie Kemper - Trish King * Brooke Adams - April Moon * Kathy Griffin - Betty Groener * Eric Roberts - Derek Robertson * Dania Ramirez - Elize Santana * Zachary Quinto - Cole Denning * Gillian Anderson - Jenna Cavanaugh * Jason Lee - James Law * Jonathan Tucker - Alan Forsythe * Shin Koyamada - Koji Tanaka * James Cameron - Jack Cowell * Anna Faris - Hope Rutherford * David Duchovny - Lenox Wilford * Anita Barone - Niki Harper * Tara Reid - Shannon Andrews Journalists * Stephen Colbert - Steven Holbert * Penelope Cruz - Martina Aguilar * Charisma Carpenter - Tamsyn Marshall * Russell Peters - Arun Chopra * Brea Grant - Wendy Hayes * Malika Dudley - Malika Davies * Eve Torres - Chita Francisco * Charlene Amoia - Charlotte Lune * Dane Cook - Clair Romain * Claire Danes - Gina Larson * Kim Kardashian - Kim Corrigan * Wes Bentley - Peter Clark * Tina Fey - Mora Appleton * Lindsay Price - Sunny Pierce Political Figures * Kelly Preston - Katrina Vanholt * John Slattery - Cyrus Vanholt * Wes Studi - Alejandro Guzman * Maria Canals-Barrera - Teresa Guzman * Natalie Martinez - Lola Guzman * Gergana Kochanova - Tatiana Dachev * Slavena Vatova - Roza Dachev * Alfred Molina - Robert Warner * Lin Chi-Ling - Zhen Tu * Ralph Fiennes - Arthur Gladstone * Elizabeth Hurley - Julianne Gladstone * Emma Watson - Brianna Gladstone * Eve Myles - Paula Tate * Carrie Preston - Lisa Miles * Catherine Middleton - Virginia Cassidy * Jon Stewart - Adam Bishop * Famke Janssen - Laura Bishop * Kat Dennings - Natalie Bishop * Neve Campbell - Sage Pearson * Sammo Hung - Jinkun Song * Cate Blanchett - Blythe Harris * Russell Crowe - Ralph Harris Legal * Julia Ling - Madison Yen * David Cross - Levy Foster * Sophia Bush - Kelly Lloyd * William Shatner - Hadrian McBride * Alicia Witt - Kylie McBride * Amber Tamblyn - Connie Soyer * Kristen Wiig - Belinda Frazier * Cassidy Freeman - Tiffany Cross * Rhona Mitra - Michai Roberts * Madison Welch - Loni Jaspers * John Simm - Paul Terrell * Rashida Jones - Lucy Hudson * Dilshad Vadsaria - Samia Korai * Natassia Malthe - Camile Kennmore * Lisa Edelstein - Mora Anderson * Robert Downey Jr - Jacob Turner * Terrance Howard - Quincy Edwards * Sam Witwer - George Walker * Nicki Clyne - Nicole Walker Dance and Fitness * Kofi Kingston - Kwami * Leonard Roberts - Bennett Shaw * Sarah Carter - Erin Crawford * Anna Trebunskaya - Ginger Cladwell * Sarah Wright - Lauren Powell * Anna Kournikova - Anna Karakova * Sprague Grayden - Helena Levendakis * Mandy Musgrave - Heather Cameron Artists * Keith David - Henry Robertson * Natalie Portman - Anne Grinberg * Kate Walsh - Kendall Novak * Lindsay Sloane - Rachel Hunt Food Industry * Kristen Bell - Arlette Bouchard * Vanessa Lengies - Kissy Stevens * Lauren Mayhew - Tabitha Lemier * Joan Chen - Ling Yen * Tzi Ma - Roger Yen * Hyori Lee - Brooke Li * Aaron Johnson - Mark Bomer * Judy Jiao - Mei Xu * Annie Ilonzeh - Gwen Welch * Jerry Ferrara - Pete Ferrara * Emmanuelle Beart - Rosette DuBois * Caroline Rhea - Margot Jacques * Hannah Simone - Nadine Sims * Betty Nguyen - Thuy Vu Clothing Store/Boutique Staff * Jo Joyner - Lynda Crosbie * Zooey Deschanel - Tamera Flick * Leslie Bibb - Lexa Balfour * Anna Kendrick - Kayla Eaton * Leah Renee Cudmore - Sally Richardson * Mandy Moore - Wanda Beck * Drew Sidora - Hilda Jones * Sandra Echeverria - Carla Gomez * Emilie de Ravin - Franie Motek * Busy Phillips - Marie Russo * Elisha Cuthbert - Trina Goldworth * Spencer Locke - Jeri Heike * Katie Leclerc - Tia Walters Cleaning Staff * Maria Teresa Francville - Allegra Bianci * Evelina Papantoniou - Talieya Antzas * Alexandra Rosenfeld - Monique Garnier * Peyton List - Jennifer Sleet * Emily Rose - Courtney Valance * Danielle Panabaker - Emma Isaac * Cindy Chiu - Janet Wu Medical * Mina Olivera - Alana Herrera * Vida Guerra - Patricia Alverez * Crystal Hunt - Wendy Pearson * Julianna Margulies - Joanna Hathaway * Liv Tyler - Becky Newman * Jennifer Aniston - Lucinda Redding * Jessica Napier - Nadia Prince * Zhao Wei - Xu Xun * Brendan Fehr - Jay Bolton * Hugh Grant - Simon Kent Private Security * Ayumi Kinoshita - Kazu Shiitaki * Jeri Ryan - Jan Armstrong * Marisol Nichols - Sonya Michaels * Gina Gershon - Rina Sutton * Beth Riesgraf - Whitney Boyler * Bridget Fonda - Jillian O'Connor * Abbie Cornish - Kate Keller * Gal Gadot - Gabi Lachman * Gina Carano - Parker Reich * Rose Rollins - Greta Stevens * Melina Perez - Carmen Sanchez * Lauren Sanchez - Elena Flores * Danny Trejo - Ricardo Romero * Alberto Rodríguez - Pedro Ramos Criminals * Odette Annable - River Peck * Cécile de France - Rene Pierre * Justin Hartley - Eliot Baker * Drew Barrymore - Beth D'Onofrio Civilians * Kate Todd - Lotte Ritter * Eriko Tamura - Sakura Ashikage * Jamie-Lynn Sigler - Jillian Skye * Jane Seymour - Kerrie Flick * Lindsey McKeon - Justine Lake * Eliza Dushku - Andrea Lumani * India de Beaufort - Olivia Covington * Scott Caan - Philip McGann * Ryan Gosling - Vincent Palmer * Katie Cassidy - Lisa Collins * Heather Locklear - Cecily Vaughn * Katy Perry - Kelly Creek * Roxanne McKee - Rose Wagner * Maggie Grace - Alyson Winters * Sam Huntington - Aaron Ross * Patricia Heaton - Megan Fairchild * Maria Bello - Georgia Rivers * Rosario Dawson - Zana Tombs * Ashley Greene - Polly Sparrow * Cathy Shim - Donna Peng * Tonantzin Carmelo - Joan Reddeer * Todd Lowe - Melard Jennings * Meagan Good - Catherine Harper * Hazel D'Jan - Rolonda Ramirez * Julia Stiles - Paige Nichols * Hally Berry - Gail Lynd * Serena Williams - Toni Waters * Venus Williams - Billi Waters * Amy Poehler - Iris Brenden * Cara Buono - Ally Young * Jessica Biel - Casey Adams * Vanessa Williams - Valentine Mitchell * Linda Cardellini - Melody Forsythe * Elizabeth Perkins - Sondra Parker * Jennifer Connelly - Helen Darwin * Deborah Secco - Lara Zanella * Mini Andén - Karina Wiese * Serinda Swan - Zara Calderon * Rachael Taylor - Reilly Thorpe * Smith Cho - Marla Tong * Dawn Olivieri - Lydia Talent * Jason Bateman - Albert Holmes * Kari Matchett - Sarah Holmes * Geena Davis - Beverly Flipspatrick * Amy Yasbeck - Dawn Flipspatrick * Erin Karpluk - Gretchen Fox Potential Future Cast Members The following are people that may or have yet to be cast and roles that we'd like to have at some point. A big rule is if we don't know how old someone is, we won't use them. If a name is marked with a (U), that means there is a role in mind of the character but the page hasn't been created yet, possibly to avoid spoilers or its too far in advance to create. Any actor or actress whose age isn't listed on IMDB or Wikipedia will not be accepted. Men * Dwayne Johnson * Chris Pine * John Cho * Michael Mosley * Will Yun Lee Women * Amy Smart * Lizzy Caplan * Tea Leoni * Alice Eve Category:Special Pages Category: Clockwork Category: The IT Files